


Happy Birthday, Sammy.

by Bayyvon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. He saw the way Cas and Sam looked at each other, the way the corners of their mouths would perk up in small smiles at some inside or private thing, when their eyes lingered for a fraction longer than they wanted to and Sam would return his gaze to his laptop and continue researching and Castiel would disappear. It was Sam's birthday in a week, and Dean had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy.

Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. He saw the way Cas and Sam looked at each other, the way the corners of their mouths would perk up in small smiles at some inside or private thing, when their eyes lingered for a fraction longer than they wanted to and Sam would return his gaze to his laptop and continue researching and Castiel would disappear. It was Sam's birthday in a week, and Dean had an idea.

"Hey, Cas!"

"Yes?" The angel's voice come from behind him and he turns with a smile.

"It's Sammy's birthday next week." He begins, his grin growing wider.

"I am aware." Castiel nods.

"I was thinking, maybe you could surprise him." Dean absently shoves his thumbs deep into his pockets.

"With what, exactly?" Blue eyes are now alight with eagerness.

"Don't let him fool ya with all his heathy rabbit crap, he has a soft spot for scratch pancakes. I made them for him when he was little, and we had spare money. Watched Mom make'em a hundred times, picked up on it." The blond explains, rubbing an embarrassed hand across the back of his neck as his cheeks flamed. Not even Sam knew they were scratch and not mix.

"Making him pancakes?" The angel inquires curiously.

"Mhm." He nods, green eyes shining brightly with pride.

The next week was spent teaching Cas how to properly cook pancakes, before moving on to the correct preparation of mixing from scratch. "Don't beat the egg too much," "Add the moist stuff to the dry stuff last," "Cas! How did you spill half a bag of flour!" It went with a lesser amount of hitches than Dean expected. Though every time Cas made the mix, he was a bit messy with it, he did alright. Now, Dean sighs mentally, time to move on to finding the right syrup. He doesn't remember what brand Mary used to buy them, he preferred to buy one of each and try them all to see which tastes best. Dean had frozen Cas' multiple batches of properly cooked pancakes just for this. He'd also wrapped and refrigerated the blue eyed angel's mixes for other occasions. It was the night before, and here they were at three am, eating pancakes with twenty different kinds of syrup; finally, at five, Dean stumbled on an unopened bottle. "This is it," he says around a large forkful of the golden cake. Smooth, sweet, lightly buttered, and the slightest hint of honey to it. Sam was gonna flip.

Castiel fixated his eyes on the clock on the table. It was five now, and Sam was up at seven. He might as well start now.

"Lightly beat the egg, add the butter, and heat the milk slightly....." The dark haired man murmurs to himself as he sets about heating the pan and stirring ingredients. "Half a cap of vanilla, sift the flour, add the baking soda, sift again.... add the wet to the dry, whisk sparingly until there are little to no lumps."

Dean grins from where he's nonchalantly leaning against the counter in yesterday's clothes. He was really excited to see Sammy's face.

There's a familiar smell in the air when Sam rouses, a smell that brings on waves of nostalgia, spending days in hotels with nothing to eat but the pancakes Dean had made two days ago. He really did love those things. They tasted like they would if they had been served at a breakfast table by a smiling, exhausted mother with a glass of juice and a soft warning to not put that much syrup on it or it would become mush on a plate. He stumbles in on Castiel, covered in flour and egg and other things, flipping a pancake in a small skillet. Cas looks up through his layer of baking ingredients and grins widely. There's something shinny, and almost sticky looking on the dark haired angel's lower lip and Sam wants to lick it off, whatever it is. Dean is grinning like the Cheshire Cat in the corner and the younger Winchester rolls tired hazel eyes. He approaches his angel in a floury trenchcoat, and grins when he's greeted with a soft "happy birthday" and a tip toeing Cas trying to kiss him. He provides the extra milage, and meets him in the middle. He had syrup on his lips.

"Cas, you're too sweet." Sam murmurs, leaning their foreheads together.

"Am I really?" He runs a tongue over his lips. "Because I was testing syrups with Dean all morning, my apologies."

"Wh- never mind." He rolls his eyes. "Thank you."

"Dean suggested it." The angel from the Garrison offers, in effort to not take all the credit. "He also showed me how to properly make 'Mary Winchester worthy pancakes,' as he put it."

Sam's grin grew wider, and he pressed a hard kiss to the blue eyed man's lips. He was definitely giving Dean a stripper in a cake for Christmas or something.


End file.
